Poco Concerts 1990s
1990 January 22 Newport Theatre, Columbus, OH This was a scheduled warmup show that was canceled so Poco could appear on the Jay Leno show. It was originally rescheduled for February 19 but they did not return until the summer tour. January 24 A.J. Palumbo Center, Duquesne University, Pittsburgh, PA Richard Marx The first show of the winter tour. Poco added keyboard player David Vanecore to the group for live performances. January 25 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI Richard Marx January 26 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH Richard Marx January 27 John F. Savage Hall, University of Toledo, Toledo, OH Richard Marx January 29 St. Josephs Civic Center, Kansas City, MO Richard Marx January 30 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO Richard Marx January 31 Assembly Hall, University of Illinois, Champaign, IL Richard Marx February 2 University of Chicago, Chicago, IL Richard Marx February 3 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Richard Marx February 4 ACC Center, Notre Dame Univeristy, South Bend, IN Richard Marx February 6 Hilton Coliseum, Iowa State Univeristy, Ames, IA Richard Marx February 7 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Richard Marx February 9-10 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY Richard Marx February 11 Patriot Center, George Mason University, Fairfax, VA Richard Marx February 12 Firehouse Cafe, Worcester, MA Jim Perry Rusty Young and Randy Meisner sat in and jammed with the club's headliner, Jim Perry during an off day on the tour's schedule. February 13 University of Hartford, Hartford, CT Richard Marx February 14 The Centrum, Worcester, MA Richard Marx After the gig, Messina and Young sit in with the Fly Amero Band at the Firehouse Cafe. February 15 Montreal Forum, Montreal, Canada Richard Marx February 16 The Diamond Club, Toronto, Canada April 7 Hoosier Dome, Indianapolis, IN Poco performs at Farm Aid IV June 24 Del Mar Fair, Del Mar, CA The start of the summer tour. Poco would often headline these shows. They added Jack Sundrud to the group to replace Richie Furay. David Vandacore remained from the winter tour on keyboards. June 30 River Fest, Ft. Madison, WI July 1-2 Summerfest, Heartland Stage, Milwaukee, WI July 3 Taste of Minnesota, St. Paul, MN July 4 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX Lacy J. Dalton, BTO, REO Speedwagon July 7 American Music Festival, Winter Park, CO Los Lobos, Leon Russell, Richard Thompson, Joe Ely Richie Furay sits in. Sound system problems and rain plague the band's set. July 8 Howelson Hill, Steamboat Springs, CO July 10 Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, CA July 11 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA Kris McKay An announcement prior to the show that Furay was not on the tour led several people in the half-filled hall to leave for refunds since Furay's name was prominent in the advertisements for the show. July 12 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA July 13 Ventura Concert Theatre, Ventura, CA Paul Cotton sits in for the encore. July 14 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA July (UD) Unknown venue, Portland, OR Show was canceled July 17 The Muni, St. Louis, MO Chicago July 18 Holiday Star Theatre, Merrillville, IN Dave Mason July 19 Club Eastbrook, Grand Rapids, MI July 20 Ontario Place, Ontario, Canada July 21 I. C. Light Melody Tent, Pittsburgh, PA July 22 Chene Park, Detroit, MI July 27 The Paradise, Boston, MA Two shows, 7 and 11 pm July 28 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY July 29 F. M. Kirby Center, Wilkes-Barre, PA Dave Mason July 31 Berkshire Performing Arts Center, Lenox, MA August 1 Club Casino, Hampton Beach, NH Dave Mason August 3 Waterloo Village, Stanhope, NJ August 4 Naval Air Station, New London, CT .38 Special, Angel Train August 5 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA Dave Mason August 6 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, LI, NY Dave Mason August 8 The Ritz, New York City, NY Dave Mason August 10 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA Kris McKay August 11 Quantico Marine Base, Quantico, VA .38 Special, Angel Train August 12 Pope Air Force Base, Fayetteville, NC .38 Special, Angel Train Show was canceled when units stationed at the base were sent to Saudi Arabia as part of Desert Shield just days before the show. August 16 Lake Compounce, Bristol, CT Richard Marx, Wilson Phillips August 18 Liversedge Hall, Camp Lejeune, Jacksonville, FL .38 Special, Angel Train August 19 Fort Stewart, Hinesville, GA .38 Special, Angel Train August 21 Newport Music Theater, Columbus, OH August 22 Front Row Theatre, Cleveland, OH Kris McKay August 23 The Zoo, Cincinnati, OH August 24 Tennessee River Roast, Chatanooga, TN unconfirmed August 25 P.E. Stone Athletic Center, Naval Air Station, Memphis, TN .38 Special, Angel Train August 26 Honor Field, Fort Polk, Leesville, LA .38 Special, Angel Train August 27 Tower Theatre, Houston, TX August 30 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ Kris McKay August 31 Bujalski Field, Fort Huachuca, Tucson, AZ .38 Special, Angel Train This was a rain-shortened show. September 1 A.C. "Ace" Bowen Rodeo Grounds, Camp Pendleton, Oceanside, CA .38 Special, Angel Train This show was opened to the public after many of the military personnel had been sent overseas. Show at 4 pm. September 3 Pearl Harbor, Honolulu, HI .38 Special, Angel Train October 15-16 Nakano Sunplaza Hall, Tokyo, Japan October 19 Kosei Nenkin Hall, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan October 21 The Bottom Line, Nagoya, Japan Two shows at 7 and 10 pm October 22 Takatyuki Shimin Kaikan, Osaka, Japan 1991 May 26 Union Terrace, Cedar Beach Park, Allentown, PA This was an acoustic performance with only Messina, Meisner & Young performing as Poco. (UD) Unknown venue, Paris, France This is a possible show July 26 Orchard Hall, Bunkamura, Japan Bernie Leadon Leadon sits in with Poco for encore. Gary Mallabar plays drums on these Japan dates. Show at 6:30 pm July 28 Lake Yamanaka Sport Garden, Japan Bernie Leadon Leadon sits in with Poco for encore. Show starts at 5:30 pm. July 30 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Japan Bernie Leadon Leadon sits in with Poco for encore. Show at 6:30 pm. 1992 June 5 River Jam, Central Park, Kaukauna, WI Charlie Daniels Band Young and Cotton reform Poco with Richard Neville on bass and Tim Smith on drums. June 6 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL June 7 Carefree Theater, West Palm Beach, FL June 22 Dallas Alley, Dallas, TX This was a free show. June 27 Judge Roy Bean, Daphne, AL July 1 Riverfest, Ft. Madison, IA July 2-3 Summerfest Old Style Stage, Milwaukee, WI July 9 WMMO Downtown Concert Series, Orlando, FL Poco was a last minute replacement for the Climax Blues Band July (UD) Kaukauna, WI Charlie Daniels Band July 24 Ellis Co. Fair, Hays, KS Kansas August 16 Summerfest Old Style Stage, Milwaukee, WI Beach Boys Poco returned to Milwaukee to play a 40-minute opening set. August 22 Agora Ballrooom, Cleveland, OH Kris McKay August 23 Union Station, Indianapolis, IN Rick and the Rowdies Show starts at noon. August 28 Garden Stage, Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA Two shows 7 and 9 pm. August 29 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA August 30 Ventura Concert Theatre, Ventura, CA August 31 The Strand, Redondo Beach, CA Poco was billed as a surprise guest in the newspaper ads. September 3 Spirit Festival, Penn Valley Park, Kansas City, MO America September 7 Taste of Colorado, City Center Park, Denver, CO Richie Furay sits in on a couple tunes. September 12 Sneaker's, Austin, TX September 14 Dallas Alley, Albuquerque, NM September 20 Volunteer Jam, Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN Charlie Daniels Band, Oak Ridge Boys, Eddie Rabbitt, Little Feat, Toy Caldwell, Suzy Boggess September 23 The Bottom Line, New York City, NY Rosie Flores The show was filmed for the NHK Japanese television network September 25 Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ September 26 Great Yankee Rib Cook-Off, City Hall Plaza, Boston, MA Nils Lofgrin Poco's appearance was rained out. September 29 Pete Fornatale Tribute, New York City, NY October 17 Livin' on the Levee Festival, West Memphis, TN Al Green, Tracy Nelson, Bar-Kays, Reba & the Portables October 22 Grizzly Rose, Denver, CO October 23 Six Flags, St. Louis, MO November 13 Star Plaza Theater, Merrillville, IN Charlie Daniels Band November 14 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH Blue Taxi November 21 The Peppermint Beach Club, Virginia Beach, VA December 10 Rhythm Cafe, Kearney Mesa, CA Commanche Moon December 11 Konocti Harbor Inn, Clear Lake, CA Show starts at 7 and 9 pm. December 12 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA Hobo 1993 January 7 South Station, Boston, MA Poco plays a mostly acoustic set. January 9 The Bottom Line, New York City, NY Greg Trooper January 24 The Ritz, New York City, NY Richie Havens, Tom Paxton, Dion, Suzanne Vega, Peter Yarrow & Mary Travers Pete Fornatale Anniversary Show April 16 Bayfront Park Amphitheatre, Miami Beach, FL Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason April 17 Spring Jam '93, University of South Florida, Tampa, FL Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason April 18 South Florida Fairgrounds, West Palm Beach, FL Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason April 30 Mayfair, Park Stage, Columbia, SC High Tide May 11 Mugbug's, Grentna, LA Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter May 13 Arena Theater, Houston, TX Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason May 15 Mohawk Park, Tulsa, OK Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason May 16 Capitol Street Stage, Jackson, MS Jubilee Jam May 18 Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, CA Dave Mason Patrick Simmons sits in for encore. May 19 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter May 20 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason May 23 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason May 27 Coliseum, Portland, OR America May 28 Coliseum, Spokane, WA America May 29 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA America June 5 Harborfest '93, Town Point Stage, Norfolk, VA June 6 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL June (UD) Nebraska State Fair Guess Who June 11 Front Row Theatre, Cleveland, OH Steppenwolf, Dave Mason, Edgar Winter June 12 Val Du Lakes Amphiteatre, Mears, MI Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter June 13 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI Marshall Tucker Band, Steppenwolf, Edgar Wiinter Concert ad scan provided by James Cascio Sr. June 14 Star Plaza, Radisson Hotel, Merrillville, IN Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason This show was originally booked for June 15 June 15 Madison Theatre, Peoria, IL Steppenwolf unconfirmed if Poco played June 17 Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH Steppenwolf, Edgar Winter, Dave Mason Show was possibly canceled. June 18 Crown Center, Kansas City, MO June 19 Racine Harbor Fest, Racine, WI 2 shows June 20 The Boardwalk, Pittsburgh, PA June 26 South Shore Music Circus, Cohassett, MA Edgar Winter, Steppenwolf Show was moved to the Fish and Game Club two weeks before the show date. June 26 Fish and Game Club, Northboro, MA Edgar Winter, Steppenwolf Show starts at 11 am. July 2 Snowmass Mall, Snowmass Village, CO July 3 Music on Main Street, Frisco, CO July 4 Taste of Minnesota, Minnesota Music Stage, St. Paul, MN played both an afternoon (2:45 pm) and evening show (8:15 pm) July 5 (?) Cowboys, Colorado Springs, CO July 7 Union Station, St. Louis, MO July 18 Steamboat Saloon, Steamboat Springs, CO July 19 The Rose, Grand Junction, CO July 20 Gerald Ford Amphitheatre, Vail, CO July 22 Timberline Tavern, Bergen Park, CO July 31 Hootenany in the Hills, Cyprus Hills, Saskatchewan, Canada Charlie Daniels Band, Patricia Conroy, Curtis Grambo, Against the Grain August 12 Cape Cod Melody Tent, Hyannis Port, MA September 18 Wekiva Riverfest, Apopka, FL John Cafferty & Beaver Brown Band, Fabulous Thunderbirds September 19 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL September 20 Dakota's, Innsbrook Shops, Richmond, VA Robbin Thompson September 23 Volunteer Jam, Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN Charlie Daniels Band, October 25 Shebuya on Air, Tokyo, Japan This Japanese tour was cancelled. October 27 Bottom Line, Nagoya, Japan October 28 Warhal, Osaka, Japan October 29 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan November 3 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA Rick Kaestner November 5 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA November 6 Konocti Harbor Resort, Clear Lake, CA Jefferson Starship Shows at 7 and 9 pm. December 4 The Marquee, Norwalk, CT This show was canceled 1994 February (UD) Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT February 15 Iron Horse Cafe, Northampton, MA February 16 The Turning Point, Piermont, NY Shows start at 7:30 and 10 pm. February 19 Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ Rusty and Paul do a solo show March 4-5 Cabin Fever Festival, Sullivan Arena, Anchorage, AK May 7 Ribs N Rock Festival, Boatyard Village, Clearwater, FL Second Helping, Townsend-Toler Band Show starts at 5:30 pm. June 14-15 Turning Point, Piermont, NY Two show per night June 16 Copley Square, Boston, MA Matraca Berg June 25 Concert for Colorado, Auraria Campus Higher Education Athletic Field, University of Colorado, Denver, CO Leon Russell, Jefferson Starship, Arlo Guthrie, Allman Brothers June 29 Innsbrook Pavilion, Richmond, VA June 30 Summerfest Old Style Heartland Stage, Milwaukee, WI July 1-3 Hilton, Las Vegas, NV July 4 Infield Stage, Del Mar Fairgrounds, Del Mar, CA July 23 Playfair Racecourse, Spokane, WA Bellamy Brothers July 28 Union Station, St. Louis, MO July 28 Myrtle Beach, SC July 29 Church Street Station, Orlando, FL Little River Band July 30 Musician's Exchange, Ft. Lauderdale, FL August 12 Buffalo Rose Cafe, Golden, CO August 14 Huckleberry Music Festival, Whitefish, MT September 5 Virginia Beach Music Festival, Virginia Beach, VA Show starts at noon. Other acts that performed at the festival on different days included Beach Boys, Billy Ray Cyrus, Temptations and the Four Tops. September 25 Remlinger Farms, Carnation, WA Duffy Bishop Show starts at 2 pm. This was an outdoor show in the middle of a field. October 1 Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ October 2 Roxy Theater, Northampton, PA Tom Hampton October 7 Suffolk Airport, Main Stage Suffolk, VA Marshall Tucker, Mavaricks, Firefall, Victorial Shaw, Darryl & Don Ellis Peanut Fest '94 ran for a week. The major bands played on the weekend. Upwards of 70,000 attended the festival the day before Poco played. October 15 Pensacola, FL October 16 Nachez, MS Fall (UD) Bethlehem, PA 1995 March 10 Imperial Hotel, Cripple Creek, CO Two shows March 11 Buffalo Rose Cafe, Golden, CO March 24 Fort DeSoto, Joe's Wharf, Tierra Verde, FL Paul and Rusty only March 25 Lake Mary, Orlando, FL America, Ambrosia Orleans, Average White Band Paul and Rusty only May 27 Blue Crab Festival, Palatka, FL July 1 Maggie's Pond, Breckenridge, CO Timothy P., Rural Route 3 July 2 American Music Festival, Ten Mile Room, Breckenridge, CO Greased Lighting, Driftwood July 3-4 Main Street, Central City, CO August 3 Watertown Resort, Watertown, WI August 12 Pointfest, Little Rock, AR Al Stewart, Ozark Mountain Daredevils, Atlanta Rhythm Section September 16 Deadwood Days, Deadwood, SD Fabulous Thunderbirds, Arlo Guthrie, Sylvia, John McEwen Former Loggins & Messina drummer Merle Bregante filled in for Tim Smith on this date. After the show, Rusty tells Ben Eicher of the Rapid City Journal that this was to be Poco's final show. 1996 January 11 The Turning Point, Pierpoint, NY Shows start at 7:30 and 9 pm. After this show, Rusty announced that Poco's final performance would be the following night. January 12 Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ Show starts at 9 pm. This was to be Poco's final show. Rusty was concentrating on the Sky Kings. It turned out to be a premature end. May 31 Starlight Amphitheatre, Kansas City, MO America, Little River Band Poco resumes with a slate of summer shows when the Sky Kings fail to take off. June 1 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO America, Little River Band July 13 Oceanside Pier, Oceanside, CA Dave Mason, Blood, Sweat & Tears July 27 Red River Opry, Tucson, AZ Dave Mason July 28 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA Dave Mason October 18-19 President Casino at the Broadwater, Biloxi, MS October 31 Rock and Roll America, EuroDisney Resort, Paris, France Julian Lennon November 16 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Steppenwolf 1997 April 15-18 Argosy Casino, Riverside, MO May 14-17 Alton Belle Casino, Alton, IL May 18 Boulder Station, Las Vegas, NV Poco played two shows at 8 pm & 11 pm. June 17-22 Boomtown Casino, Jackpot, NV June 27 Flaming Gorge Festival, Green River, WY Cosmo's Factory August 4 Unknown venue, Kansas City, MO August 9 Washington Park Bandshell, Manitowoc, WI August 10 House of Blues, Chicago, IL August 12-14 ShowPlace Stage, Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH With virtually no promotion, Poco's five sets over three days are attended by barely 100 people per show. "We're Poco, the Ohio State Fair's mystery band" joked Rusty from the stage. August 23 Starlight Amphitheatre, Kansas City, MO August 24 Chalet Bearsmouth Resort, Clinton, MT Rare Earth, String Cheese Incident 1998 January 30 Church Street Market, Orlando, FL T. Scott Walker March 7 Opera House, Silverton Hotel Casino, Las Vegas, NV canceled at the last minute. Ownership of the casino changed and the new owners refused to honor Poco's contract. March 27 Wild Horse Gaming Resort, Pendleton, OR May 23 Blue Crab Festival, Palatka, FL June 23 Unknown venue, Leone, France This show was canceled June 23 Seaside Concert Series, Asser Levey Park, Coney Island, NY Creedence Clearwater Revisited August 21 Riverfest, Clint River Gazebo, Mt. Clemens, MI August 23 Milwaukee County Zoo, Milwaukee, WI September 6 American Music Festival, Virginia Beach, VA Firefall Shows start at 8:30 and 10 pm. September 17 Little Bear, Evergreen, CO Steve Manshel Jock Bartley of Firefall sits in September 19 Rialto Theatre, Loveland, CO Richie Furay sits in October 10 Rosecraft Raceway, Ft. Washington, MD 1999 May 15 Texas Station, Las Vegas, NV Ozark Mountain Daredevils June 25 Ontario Grape Harvest Festival, Quasti Park, CA Backstreet Tim Smith announces he's leaving Poco. June 26 Reno, NV This show was canceled June 27 Whitestone's Books, Livermore, CA This show was canceled July 3 Family Festival, Mamuelle, AK This was George Lawrence's first gig as Poco's drummer. August 6 Bromley Park Stage, Adams County Fairgrounds, Brighton, CO This show was not advertised and poorly attended. Another concert at the fairgrounds featuring .38 Special, Pure Prairie League, and Amazing Rythm Aces easily outdrew them. August 7 Black Oak Amphitheatre, Lampe, MO Firefall, Little River Band August 14 Unknown venue, France This show was canceled August 25 Friend of the Farmer, Roslyn, LI, NY This show was canceled when venue closed. August 25 Montomery's Grill, Roslyn, LI, NY This rescheduled show was canceled August 26 Stephen's Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY This show was canceled August 27 Majestic Theatre, North Tonawanda, NY America This show was canceled when America pulled out. August 28 JAXX, Springfield, VA This show was canceled.